Monster Manners/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Monster Manners. Transcript (Scene opens to Motato and his Radish soldiers standing behind the couch, as they lower a cage that contains a much larger Radish. Motato faces the large Radish after that.) Motato: You are RANDEE: Radish of Awfulness, No-goodness, Doing badness and Engaging in Evilness! I trained you to hunt LarryBoy. RANDEE: (snarling) Motato: Now go, and do what these imbeciles never could. Bring LarryBoy to me. (One of the Radishes opens the cage, allowing RANDEE to run out while snarling like a rabid beast.) Motato: He is powerful, fearless, unstoppable and loyal only to me. LarryBoy won't know what hit him. (chuckles) (Scene switches to the Larrymobile driving into the town center and stopping.) LarryBoy: Computer, make a note that Operation Kitten Rescue went down purr-fectly. Now I'll be home in time for meatloaf night. (The Larrymobile drives off towards the direction of home, just as RANDEE follows after him. RANDEE then jumps onto the front of the Larrymobile, surprising LarryBoy.) LarryBoy: Aah! RANDEE: Open! Get LarryBoy! LarryBoy: What is that? (LarryBoy hits the brakes on the Larrymobile, sending RANDEE flying, as he bounces on the turning blades of the ceiling fan, bounces off the curtains, off the kitchen faucet, before running into the top of the counter and falling into a dumpster outside of Pa Grape's Store. The dumpster falls backwards as RANDEE tumbles out rather dazed, before getting hit in the face by two rakes that were somehow placed behind the dumpster, before a flower pot randomly falls onto RANDEE's head after that. RANDEE then staggers out into the road, right into the path of the car that Madame Blueberry and Petunia are driving in, as Madame Blueberry quickly stops the car.) Madame Blueberry: Oh, my! RANDEE: (groaning) (Madame Blueberry and Petunia approach RANDEE to see if he's okay.) Madame Blueberry: The poor thing. Petunia: Are you okay? RANDEE: Baby go bonky. (RANDEE falls unconscious afterwards. Cut to black, before the scene switches to RANDEE, who is now waking up, before finding himself at Petunia's house, where Petunia is placing an ice pack on his head.) Petunia: You took a nasty fall last night. (Petunia then applies a wet cloth to RANDEE's head to help with his injuries. Madame Blueberry pours some tea into a cup.) Madame Blueberry: Try a sip of chamomile. It always helps me with headaches. (Madame Blueberry gives the cup of tea to RANDEE, who quickly wolfs it down in one bite.) Madame Blueberry: I said sip! It's very hot. (RANDEE feels steam rising from his mouth, before he spits out the tea cup, as Madame Blueberry catches it.) Petunia: I know! How about some food? RANDEE: Food! (RANDEE eats the tea cup again.) Madame Blueberry: Oh, no, no, no. We made pie. (Petunia takes a slice of pie from the pie tin, but when RANDEE tries to get at it, he inadvertently causes the slice to get thrown in the air, before it lands on the ground, before RANDEE quickly wolfs down the pie after that.) Petunia: Hungry little guy. Madame Blueberry: Oh, what are you doing? Has no one ever taught you any manners? Eating off the floor like a... like a beast. Petunia: What's your name, anyway? RANDEE: Name? RANDEE. Madame Blueberry: So where do we hail from, Randee? (RANDEE stares at Madame Blueberry and Petunia in confusion.) Petunia: That's fancy talk for "Where do you come from?" Madame Blueberry: Do you remember anything, Randall? RANDEE: Uh, bonk head, many fall, ouch a lot. (belches) Madame Blueberry: (disgusted) Echh. RANDEE: Whoopsies. Madame Blueberry: Well, we can help you, but you're going to have to learn some manners, young man. RANDEE: Eeeh! Randy want manners. (Scene switches to Bob and Larry's home, where Bob returns home.) Bob: Larry, you won't believe what I found at the secondhand store. Uh, Larry? Larry: (Off-screen) I'm in the LarryBoy Cave! (Bob jumps down the tunnel and lands in the LarryBoy Cave, where Larry is looking at a picture of the same Radish soldier that attacked him the previous night.) Bob: (gasps) Is that a Radish soldier? Larry: Negative, Bob. Look at his size. It's a Radish Super-Soldier. Bob: He's huge. Larry: I wonder what he's after. Bob: I know you're busy, but look what I got at the thrift store. (Bob pulls out a monocle from behind his back, before he puts it on.) Bob: (British accent) Ha ha! Good day, sir, I say. Larry: You got one-eyed glasses? I thought only fancy rich people could have those. Bob: It's a monocle. Here, now you try. (Bob pulls out another monocle and gives it to Larry, who also puts it on.) Larry: (British accent) Pip, pip, cheerio! This is quite delightful. I could do this all day if I didn't have so much fighting of crime in which to attend. Bob: (British accent) Indeed, good fellow. Say, old chap, could we not continue this investigation while wearing our fancy monocles? Larry: (British accent) A paramount idea! We'll pursue that meddling Radish with the utmost elephants. Bob: (British accent) "Elegance", my good cucumber. Larry: (British accent) Quite right, quite right. (Scene switches to the exterior of Petunia's home, before cutting to the inside, where Petunia is grooming RANDEE.) Petunia: I think Randee's coming along nicely, don't you, Madame? Madame Blueberry: If he minds his manners, he will. (singing) Now before we go outside with you Let's fix your hair In a presentable duo Indeed Randall I think you look quite nice Now it's time to listen To some wise advice Always be clean Say "please" and "thanks" Iron your shirts and wash your pants Madame Blueberry and Petunia: (singing) Minding your manners Your P's and Q's Will make a gentleman out of you Madame Blueberry: (singing) You might wear a tie Both neck and bows Stand up straight Don't pick your nose Honor your elders Show them respect Now Randall Please gracefully pirouette Petunia: Ooh! Randall! I like that spin. Madame Blueberry: (singing) And remember a true gentleman Is one who shows God's love to everyone Wherever he goes Madame Blueberry and Petunia: (singing) Minding your manners Your P's and Q's Will make a gentleman out of you (The song ends before cutting back to Petunia's home, where Petunia, Madame Blueberry, and RANDEE are now having a tea party while engaging in friendly conversation and laughing together. RANDEE pours some tea into a cup before giving it to Madame Blueberry.) Madame Blueberry: That is so nice of you, Randall. You are quite the gentle-radish. RANDEE: Thank you kindly, Madame. Petunia: Randall needs to make more veggie friends. He's the best! Madame Blueberry: I agree. I say we host a fancy tea party in his honor. RANDEE: Thank you kindly again, Madame. (All three toast their tea cups together afterwards, then drink their tea. Scene switches to Bob and Larry still investigating, all while still wearing their monocles. Bob is looking at a clipboard.) Bob: (British accent) What sort of evidence are we seeking, pray tell? Larry: (British accent) Forensic evidence. Radish footprints, radish root fibers. Any evidence that could lead to the creature's whereabouts. (A carrot delivery boy comes up to Bob and Larry while holding a letter.) Carrot Man: Letter for Bob Tomato and Larry Cucumber. Bob: (British accent) Oh, splendid. Thank you, good sir. (The carrot delivery boy leaves as Bob starts to read the letter.) Bob: (British accent) A tea party invitation! (Larry takes the letter from Bob as he also starts to read it.) Larry: (British accent) "Join Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb and their guest of honor for an evening of good manners and 'horse-devour-ers'." Bob: (British accent) "Hors d'ouevres." That means fancy snacks. Larry, what do you say we adjourn the investigation for an evening of merriment? Larry: (British accent) Perhaps the beast we seek will show up for tea. Both: (laughing) (Scene switches to Petunia's home at night, as Archibald approaches the place and comes through the door. Cut to the inside where a crowd of carrots and corn are talking and drinking tea.) Archibald: The guest of honor is here! Madame Blueberry: Yes, he's over there. We would love for you to meet Randall. Archibald: No, wait, I meant me. (Madame Blueberry, Petunia, and Archibald go over to RANDEE, who is playing the piano, before he goes to face Archibald.) RANDEE: Good evening, Mr. Mayor. (Bob and Larry show up at the party afterwards.) Bob: (British accent) Very well, let us show these good people who is wearing the fancy pants. (Bob and Larry then join the party with their heads held high. Madame Blueberry then taps her spoon against her tea cup to get everyone's attention.) Madame Blueberry: Petunia and I have invited all of you here to celebrate the transformation of our friend Randall into a gentleman of good manners. (Everyone applauds and cheers when RANDEE appears, as RANDEE bows. Larry takes a sip of his tea before becoming surprised when he sees RANDEE.) Bob: (British accent) Larry! You've popped a monocle! Whatever could be wrong? Larry: (Normal accent) It's... It's that monster radish. He's working undercover. (Larry takes another sip of his tea before spitting it out in realization.) Bob: (Normal accent) What are you- Larry: He's probably poisoned the tea! Quick, make sure no one takes another sip of tea, and I'll turn into LarryBoy. Bob: You got it. (Larry leaves, while Bob runs by and knocks the cups of tea out of the non-existent hands of the party attendees, much to their surprise and anger.) Bob: Sorry. Broccoli Woman: Bob, come on! (Bob then goes over to the table where the tea and tea cups are kept before overturning it.) Bob: Sorry! Madame Blueberry: What is the meaning of this? (LarryBoy shows up afterwards.) LarryBoy: Remain calm. That Radish is a villain. He works for Motato. All: (gasps) RANDEE: Motato? Petunia: LarryBoy, Randall is our friend. RANDEE: L-L-L-LarryBoy? (LarryBoy shoots a Super Suction Ear at RANDEE, who dodges before taking off his bowtie and eating it.) Madame Blueberry: Randall, wait! RANDEE: (snarling) (RANDEE chases after LarryBoy, while Bob evacuates the party-goers.) Bob: Everyone, quick, this way! (Everyone leaves while LarryBoy stills fights with RANDEE. RANDEE throws a flower pot and a bag of potting soil at LarryBoy, but LarryBoy is able to dodge. RANDEE charges at LarryBoy again, but LarryBoy uses a Super Suction Ear to pull himself up to safety. LarryBoy then falls from the ceiling before using the wings on his supersuit to fly out at RANDEE before tackling into him. Petunia and Madame Blueberry peek out from behind the overturned table.) Petunia: Do you think Randall is really bad? Madame Blueberry: We all have our own badness we must battle. Petunia: But which side wins? Good always wins, right? Madame Blueberry: Good wins over evil in the end. That doesn't make choosing to do good any less of a battle. I pray Randall chooses to be good. (The fight continues as LarryBoy and RANDEE tumble across the floor. LarryBoy is now laying in a flower pot.) RANDEE: Randee... bad! (RANDEE shoves another flower pot onto LarryBoy's head, which Petunia and Madame Blueberry are surprised to see.) LarryBoy: Hey, who turned out the lights? (Motato shows up.) Motato: Ha ha ha! Nice work, Randee. Bring him here. (RANDEE does as Motato asks him.) Madame Blueberry: Randall, friend... you are better than this. Petunia: You don't belong to him. You don't have to do what he says. RANDEE: Randee made bad. Madame Blueberry: You can choose to be good, Randall. Motato: Stop calling him that! Randee, I have one more demand. Bring me Madame Blueberry and Petunia. RANDEE: Rande have... headache. Madame Blueberry: Have some chamomile tea, Randall. It always helps me with my headaches. RANDEE: (groans) (Madame Blueberry and Petunia smile at him while Madame Blueberry holds out the cup of tea.) Motato: What are you waiting for?! I said get them! (RANDEE is still hesitant to carry out the order.) Motato: Oh, ketchup and gravy! I'll do it myself. (Motato pulls out his fry gun, which Madame Blueberry and Petunia are surprised to see.) RANDEE: No! Friends! (RANDEE tackles into Motato.) Motato: You can't stay here. You're not one of them. RANDEE: Randee stay. Motato go! (RANDEE chases after Motato who runs for his life before exiting Petunia's house. Motato ends up in the path of Mr. Lunt's monster truck, as Mr. Lunt hits the brakes, with Motato pasted against the windshield.) Motato: Help me. He's lost his mind. He's a danger to us all. Mr. Lunt: (grunts) (Mr. Lunt puts his monster truck into full gear, sending Motato flying until he bounces off the ceiling fan blades until falling onto the counter, before falling off and bouncing off the awning of Pa Grape's Store and landing into the same dumpster that RANDEE landed in beforehand. Motato tumbles dizzily out of the dumpster as he staggers out before getting hit in the face by the same two rakes from earlier, just as Officer Wedge shows up.) Officer Wedge: Well, what do we have here? Motato: (groans) (Motato is suddenly randomly hit on the head by a flower pot, which causes him to fall into unconsciousness. Scene switches to back at Petunia's home, where Petunia and Madame Blueberry are singing while RANDEE is playing the piano once again.) Madame Blueberry and Petunia: (singing) Minding your manners Your P's and Q's Will make a gentleman out of you (RANDEE plays a few more notes on the piano as the song ends.) Madame Blueberry: Oh, I knew you would make the right decision, Randall. (Madame Blueberrry gives RANDEE a new bowtie.) Petunia: You've become a true gentleman and a real friend. (LarryBoy pulls the flower pot off his head afterwards before facing Madame Blueberry, Petunia, and RANDEE.) LarryBoy: What did I miss? (Screen irises out, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts